After hours
by carterxx
Summary: Sexual content, especially chapter 2. Alone in the factory after hours, Carla is visited by Peter. January 2012
1. Chapter 1

Lit by a single desk-lamp, Carla worked into the evening. She was going through her files, looking at catalogues for inspiration as she prepared for tomorrow's meetings.

In the factory after hours, she got most of her best work done. No workers, no gossip, no distractions. Just time to herself, to think and to plan.

Then with a barely suppressed smile, she remembered what else the empty factory was good for. Since Peter's visit at Christmas she had an almost endless source of fantasies. Secret memories she conjured up to occupy her mind when he wasn't there. Which was almost always, she thought , sighing in frustration

If only he was as easy to access as her fantasies. He was busy again tonight. And she'd be alone all evening.

In the low light she glanced down at her new skirt, her tight blouse. All her effort for nothing. Compliments from Sean and Eileen were hardly the attention she craved. Still, all she could do was throw herself into her work, suppressing her desires yet again.

Half an hour went by, and then through her deep concentration, she thought she heard a sound. She looked around but seeing nothing, she focused again on what she was reading. Until out of the corner of her eye a sudden movement startled her and she turned sharply.

There Peter was, leaning against the office door. His dark suit almost blended into the shadows, a half-smile on his lips, his gaze fixed on her.

She wanted him even before her mind fully registered his presence.

Slowly swivelling her chair to face him, she kept her voice soft and playful, trying to mask her surprise.

"Stalkin' me now hey?"

"What if I am?"

His tone was amused, laid-back, but his eyes told a different story as they lingered on her bare arms, her legs.

Putting down her papers, Carla walked over slowly, her shadow silhouetted against the wall mirroring the swaying of her hips.

She stopped just a few inches away from him, backing him against the wall.

"I'm guessin' you're not just here to watch me, are ya?"

She ran her finger slowly down his cheek, along his jawbone. His stubble felt rough against her hand, a hint of how his kisses would feel. There was time for all that later.

She lifted her gaze to meet his.

"Least I hope not"

But as soon as his hand reached to her face, she stepped back.

Spinning around, she strode over to the window, knowing without looking that he would follow her. With a swift gesture she pulled the blinds shut, ensuring their privacy.

Then she felt his breath on the back of her neck.

She leaned back into him, breathing in his familiar scent. His hands snaked around her waist, reaching under the fabric of her blouse.

She gasped as his fingers touched her bare skin, caressing her stomach. His touch was gentle but his intentions all too clear.

"I've got an hour or so" She felt the warmth of his breath against her ear.

"What's the lie this time?" she asked, immediately dreading his answer.

"Does it matter?" he whispered.

She knew it mattered more than anything. But while no answer would make this right, nothing could stop what they were about to do.

_If you like, please review._


	2. Chapter 2

_This chapter is definitely more M-rated!_

Carla leaned back against Peter, his arms around her waist, his hands underneath her blouse. As she looked around the empty factory, the shadows now looked full of possibility.

"You locked the door?" she asked him, her nerves on edge.

"Course."

As his fingertips stroked her, softly then more intensely, her body couldn't help responding.

She turned around to face him, his eyes calm, but his desire barely concealed.

"No-one but us will ever know." he insisted, moving his right hand to the necklace he'd given her, holding it for a moment. Then he held aside the chain, kissing her collarbone gently.

A shiver ran through her body as he slid his hands down her back, unfastening her bra, caressing her skin. His hands felt warm against her, the deserted office suddenly cold in the January night.

She knew what they were doing was wrong. It was sordid, even sleazy. But god it felt amazing.

"I've wanted to do this all day" he breathed, nuzzling against the soft skin of her neck.

Leaning her head back, she felt him unbutton her blouse, his lips moving down her body. His gentle kisses turned her on almost more than she could bear.

"Why didn't you then?" she whispered, gasping as his lips reached her breasts.

With her hand on the back of his head, she encouraged him closer, loving how his tongue lingered on her nipples, flicking erotically against her soft skin.

"I've got responsibilities."

In an instant her arousal switched to anger. Because of his responsibilities, she'd sacrificed so much - friendship for lies, love for lust, romance for sex. Because of him, all her desires had focused on a few stolen moments, never knowing when the next time might be.

As her fury mixing with desire, she didn't know if she wanted to pleasure him or hurt him. Pulling her body away, she fixed him with an angry glare.

"Well I've got needs."

Taking Peter completely by surprise, she pushed him back against the wall, pressing her body roughly against his, holding his wrists to the side so she was in control. As her lips met his, she forced his mouth open, her kisses furious and frantic.

Her passion clearly turned Peter on, deepening their kiss, his mouth wet, hungry for her. As they paused for breath, he moaned against her. No longer angry, she released his wrists, letting him move his hand to the back of her head, his fingers running through her hair, pulling her face closer, his tongue eager, crushing her mouth against his.

As their kissing became more intense, her desire became uncontrollable. She shrugged her blouse to the floor, her breasts naked as she pressed against him.

Peter's arousal was obvious. She felt him hard, pushing against her, his breathing heavy. Slowly he slid his hand under her skirt, his fingers stroking the inside of her thigh, teasing her with soft caresses that promised much more.

Suddenly it wasn't tenderness she wanted any more. She needed him inside her, hard, fast, urgent. She needed him thrusting into her, their breath mingling as they moved together, their bodies intertwining in pleasure.

She needed him right now.

Reaching her fingers into the loops of his belt, she pulled his hips towards her as hard as she could. She could feel his cock, rigid against her, separated only by the thin fabric of their clothes.

"I want you." she moaned into his ear, as she unfastened his belt.

"I want you more." His answer was instant.

"Yeah…?" she laughed, her words a challenge, daring him to take control.

He didn't disappoint her. Lifting her as if she weighed nothing, he carried her to the desk behind them. He placed her on the edge, standing right up against her, bending down to kiss her again. She swiftly unfastened his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

Then he pushed her back onto the desk with a force just the right side of rough. His mouth pressed down on hers, kissing her frantically as his fingers explored her body.

"What are you trying to do to me?" she moaned, gasping for breath.

"Whatever you want…"

She giggled, her dirtiest laugh, as she wriggled out of her skirt. He eyes were fixed on her as he ran his fingers down her waist, over her hips. As he reached her underwear, she helped him remove it. Then she moaned as his hand reached between her legs, tantalising her with his soft touch, his fingertips circling her.

She couldn't wait any longer. Urgently she sat up again, pulling down his trousers, reaching eagerly for his cock, loving the feel of it, long and hard in her hand as she guided him to her.

She looked into his eyes, seeing his desire matched hers as she silently demanded what she needed. He made her wait a few long moments. Then as he suddenly entered her she moaned with pleasure, gripping him tightly, wanting him deep inside her. Squeezing her hands on his back, she wrapped her legs around him as he began to move steadily against her.

She closed her eyes for a moment, her senses overloaded by his scent, his breathing, his skin against her, his deep thrusts, making her gasp as he slowed his pace so they could both feel every movement.

"Peter, don't stop" she murmured as he kissed her neck, then moved his lips down to her breasts, even more sensitive with desire.

She cried out, loving how his cock felt inside her, digging her fingertips into the skin off his back, not wanting to leave a mark.

Suddenly wanting him on top, she leaned back onto the desk, pulling him down onto her, pushing the catalogues off to the floor. He laughed briefly until her urgent kisses made him serious again. Then, his weight pressing down on her, he thrust into her, again and again. In pleasure she pushed her hips up against him, matching his rhythm, feeling each thrust even deeper.

"God Carla" he moaned. With forceful strokes, he brought her closer and closer to orgasm, the sweat on their bodies mingling as they clung to each other, their kisses desperate.

She arched her back with pleasure, calling out as she came, clinging to him in waves of pleasure. As his pace increased she knew he was close, and a moment later she felt him coming deep inside her, moaning against her neck, his body trembling as she held him tightly.

They lay together on the desk for a few moments, heartbeats slowing as they relaxed in each other's arms.

Eventually she sat up, seeing their clothes scattered throughout the office, her catalogues all over the floor behind them.

"Sorry" Peter looked bashful. "Wrecked all your work."

"It'll keep" She laughed, then looked at the clock. "Don't you still have half an hour?"

Before he could answer, she pulled him towards her again.


End file.
